Kyoudai
by Kunisaki
Summary: I haven’t been with him for a long time, but now as I got the chance, it doesn’t seem to get that easy though. We quite have different backgrounds. HiKao
1. DAMNED LIFE

**KYOUDAI**

**Summary:** 'I haven't been with him for a long time, but now as I got the chance it doesn't seem to get that easy though. We quite have different backgrounds.' Hika/Kao

**Genre:** Hurt-comfort/Romance

**Disclaimer: **Huh? Should I say something now? What? Read the cards? Uh... cough! 'Ouran Host Club... is not owned by me... Bisco Hatori is the true owner.' How can I read those scribbles?

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed.

**Author's note: **_Kunisaki des! And with some few words to say before this story starts!_

_I know I have two stories, which is still running, but I easily get bored and can't really get further with them. Hondo Gomen!_

_As for the story, it might be confusing at first, or maybe because of how it's build, but if you won't waste your time on reading this, then I suggest you should leave. Anyway, this is just something that got in my mind, but enjoy! If you're interested of reading more, I might continue this. __But let's just see how it comes, alright?_

_

* * *

  
_

Annoying.

Life is just so damn annoying.

Many people have told that living is a gift from Kami, the greatness above every other magnificence. Living is something beautiful, something great… like a blessing to the humankind. But that's just what the priest tells at the church every day. The kids love to live. They love to play around, having fun and all that stuff. They enjoy their lives, while being happy all the time. Well, at least most of them do. Adults though… hmm, I don't really know what they would think about their lives. Most of them would probably say:

- "Damn, what a bother!"

- "Crap, I hate this life!"

- "My life sucks!"

Or something like that… I'm just not sure about it, because sometimes they would say the opposite.

I mean, couldn't they just decide? Or is it that hard?

I don't know. I'm only just saying that it would have been easier if they knew it already.

Life is great or a disaster – life is pure or has some dark sides – life is fun or too much boring. Life can be everything, whatever you would think of it. It can be described as many things, except for some others like milk. You can't describe life as milk and say: "Oh, Life is just like a glass-bowl of chocolate milk!" No, that would be too much weird. Although. I like chocolate…

Life can be many things, but I would just describe it as one of the few things I have chosen.

Life…… is _troublesome._

It's difficult. It's incomprehensible. It's a bother, a burden. It's unpredictable.

That's why life's annoying.

_That's why I find it irritating._

"Dear, are you ready yet?" That's my kaasan calling, and I haven't even got dressed yet.

"Uh, wait a moment!" I better get ready, before she gets annoyed. She's kinda impatient, when it comes to work early in the morning. So, pulling my uniform on, getting fixed and all that stuff, and there you go. Ready to take off.

"How I hate this uniform." Well, what else could I say? I hate it pretty much. I really do.

"Is it that late?!" I guess that I shouldn't just be standing in front of the mirror. Kaasan does sound annoyed.

Better think of what she might do, if I don't get down by now.

As you can see, some lives have those kinds of schedules, which hold the balance of our everyday. We follow the unwritten schedule and make sure things are going as they should. I'm one of those, whose life is like that. So, the usual things at my days: my kaasan drives me to school, I spend the morning in the class and at the school's ground until afternoon, and then I'll get back to my household and stay there till the next day comes.

That's the usual routine of my day. Pretty boring, right?

Anyway, I can't really complain. I mean, how is my life supposed to be?

It has been like this ever since I--gees, I can't even remember.

"Hurry up! You're going to get late!" and kaasan calls me again, as I get over to her.

"Don't you mean _you're_ gonna get late?" and she stares at me with those lidded eyes. She's annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

She sighs. She does that often. "Look at you. Your uniform's a mess!" As I don't react, she drags me closer to her, fixing my 'messed up' clothes. "There. Now that's better." I can tell she's more satisfied with that smile she has on, I could guess what she's thinking right at the moment. It'll probably be something like: _'That's cuter,'_ or whatever close to that.

Well, I don't care. I hate my school uniform anyway, so it doesn't matter.

--

What am I supposed to do here? Sure, I know I'm here to learn stuff and that it's a school where you learn, but still… it doesn't give any sense. I don't fit here. Never did.

I shouldn't be here at all.

And you want to know why?

"Not again…" I sigh out heavily. Damn, those annoying screams in the hallways… They surely beat the insides of my hearing. I don't get why everyone have the tendency to freak out like maniacs, especially when it's about some certain people. Give me a break, come on! What's good about those three girls, anyway? They sing. They perform. And it's _freaking __**opera!**_ It sucks! I still don't get it, and it's weird, because they surely got a lot of fans. _Gees, the entire school are their fans!_

I guess I'm the only one who's not their fan, or I'm one of the few who's not observed. What am I talking about? I AM the only one! They also have a club, how wonderful… I'm kinda glad that I'm not a fan of their 'Zuka club'. I mean, what is that?! I don't even know what's so special about it, but they sure got brilliant naming sense!

Zuka club… get a grip…

But that's not really what makes me different, even though it kind of does. There're some few things, but has major matters, and they sort of _disconnect_ me from the others.

The girls certainly ask a lot of questions to me:

- "How can you not be interested in this? It's a dream to own this!"

- "You're weird for not thinking it's cute."

- "You never date?! Are you serious?!"

- "Isn't this one sweet?"

- "What kind of taste do you have? You hardly go out with anyone."

- "Do you keep growing taller, or what?"

Hmm… they're all personal questions…

The whole point of it is quite simple. There's only one answer to explain it all, which is also why I'm not fitted in.

"What are you doing?" and then again, I get disrupted. This time, it's by a certain brown-haired. "Why are you alone in here?"

What should I say? I'm usually the only one, who's sitting in the class instead of praising the opera-singers. As if I would ever do that, not even in a different dimension, or from another lifetime than ours. I wouldn't fall so low.

"You know it already." Well, that came as a mutter. I'm tired, okay?

"But we just started as first years. Don't you want to celebrate like the others?"

"I don't see you're making a difference."

She shakes her head slightly, having that light smile on. "You're always that indifferent." And then she chuckles. I could only raise an eyebrow at her.

"Your point?"

She always smiles, and she usually does it, when it's me she's talking with. Anyway, she didn't quite tell what she meant… maybe because someone barged in and interrupted our conversation.

"Good morning, dears!"

One word: Renge…

"Hello Haruhi, my dear friend!"

"Uhm, hi Renge." Haruhi smiles with a strange look on her face… kinda grimaced than smiled.

"How's it going, our red-haired friend?"

"Fine, I guess." even though I sometimes think Renge is strange, she is a good person.

But it's still a wonder how I could think like that… she's really creepy sometimes. I have known those two since I started here at this school. They were the only ones who wanted to hang out with me. Or was it because I wouldn't let others come near me? Anyway, whether it's the first or second, I just know I have been with them for a long time.

"Ooi, do you even hear what I'm saying?" Oh, right… I didn't pay any attention to her, but I usually don't listen to what Renge's talking about anyway. "Cho do! Are you ignoring me!?"

"Huh? Gomen, I wasn't listening."

"Gees, why are you always so indifferent?"

Always? Wait, haven't I heard that before?

"Anyway, we were talking about when you first time heard of the Zuka club. You should really be careful of what you're saying."

I do wonder what she meant by that. _Careful with what?_

"Is that so, Haruhi?"

"What? You don't remember?" Well, no… I don't remember at all. That's why I ask.

"You know… When you made fun of their name right in front of them?"

"And you laughed with tears streaming out? Their fans kept running after you. Though it was kind of fun."

Oh yeah, I somehow remember now... Pfft!

"_Anyway…_I have to ask you something."

"_And……_ that is what?" What is it this time, Haruhi? Probably something I won't find comfortably…

"Renge and I do know that a lot of the girls are asking you why you keep growing taller. But why do you?"

"Yeah, it's unfair. But not just that you're getting taller!"

"What do you mean?" I have a bad feeling about this… What's she holding? A bag? There's something on it… it looks like a pretty bow or something. Oh! I remember. The gift Renge bought me for my last birthday, but I gave it back straight away. With a good reason.

"You never wore the swimsuit I bought you on your birthday."

"Ehm, well that's because-…!" I don't want to think about, I don't want to look at it. Just lay it down again. I hate swimsuit…!

"Or do you prefer two parts?"

That's was unexpected. "What?! No! I don't want a bikini!"

"Why? Because it's embarrassing to you?"

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Though your face is red…"

"You're against me, Haruhi?" These stupid moments never seem to leave me alone. It is true that I'm the tallest in my class. Most of the students think I'm harsh or boyish.

_If they just knew…_

"No way that I'm wearing swimsuits and playing around in the water like an idiot." But to tell the truth, I like to play in the water, especially at the beach.

"Really? That's boring… Being boring isn't cute." _Baka, I didn't ask to be cute._

"Anyhow, if you were to wear swimsuits, they will probably not fit at all. I mean, you're kinda flat like a washboard."

Yeah, flat as a board, plain-flat. I know that, but it's normal for a-…

"Gees, it makes me uneasy. You keep on growing taller, but you just won't grow any boobs. Maybe you don't need the bikinis after all."

"Renge, I already told you-!"

"I don't get it... It could be as if you're a guy instead of a girl."

Well, that's the point. I'm not a girl, even though I walk at this school for girls, dressing myself up as a girl, appearing as a girl. The fact is:

_I'm a guy._

A guy with a life of pretending to be a cute girl… like what my kaasan wanted. And because of her, I have to disguise myself and my true gender.

"Hikaru-chan! You're not cute with that death-glaring face!"

"Baka! Who said I wanted to be cute!?"

_Could life be much more damned?_

_--_

"Yes, that's true." He told calmly on the phone. The cars drove fast on the road, and the traffic seemed to get stuffed by them. Each one beeped on the horns loudly. The boy knitted his brows together. It was quite difficult to hear the voice on the other side of the line with all that noise.

"_I see… Then be careful!"_ he made a grunt to the reply, nodding. Even though, he couldn't see the reason to nod his head, when she couldn't even see him, only hear him.

"Ehm, see you at home then."

"_Bye, sweetheart!"_

He grimaced by the state, but replied anyway. "Bye." He placed the phone away, and walked out of the phone box. He sighed deeply. He hadn't been called that since he traveled away from the city and went to a boarding school in Kyoto.

_Tokyo_. He hadn't been there for a long time. He never visited the city.

He took a large view of the city's buildings. The streets were busy as usual.

His eyes followed the flying birds above him and turned higher up towards the sky.

"Somehow, I'm starting to feel nostalgic." The boy spoke out in a lazy tone, while tucking his palms into his pockets.

"I wonder how it's going for him."

--

"So… He's finally coming home." The lady of the house smiled softly. She still held the phone in her hand, while gazing straight at the doors before her in a longer moment.

"He does sound different now. It has been quite a while."

As she rose up from the armchair, her palm reached after a picture-frame and grabbed it with care. She smiled, as she looked at the photo. Her two children with her and her husband. Somehow, she couldn't help the sad smile on her lips. Memories of the past made her want to change it, but it couldn't possibly happen.

She hadn't seen her husband and her other child since they left, and now her son was coming back. Small tears fell, gliding downwards on her cheeks. She was too happy about the news, which she had received. And they were from her little boy!

She couldn't wait to tell her daughter!

* * *

So, until now:

Hikaru's living like a girl, with all those skirts and dresses. And he's not enjoying it. Another misfortune for the elder Hitachiin! (He'll probably hate me if he was real, but I wouldn't care.) I have read about Kaoru being dressed as a female, but still none about Hikaru doing that. I think there are stories with that, but I haven't read one yet. So, I thought I might make a difference. Besides, a lot of things happen to Kaoru, and he doesn't always have to be the girly one, just because he's the uke.

I'll see if I'll continue this, as I don't really know how it will appear. But it's sort of a shame to not continue.

Well, until then! _Jane!_

_Kunisaki_


	2. IT'S FREAKING WEEKEND

**KYOUDAI**

Author: Kunisaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's note: Greetings, Kunisaki at your service! (Not really)

Oh well, I couldn't leave it as it was, so here's the next chapter. :D I hope it's not that confusing as my sister thinks, but what does she know about it, anyway? Okay then, let's get on with this chapter!

Warning: Contains swears, bad language and some violent acts.

* * *

The sky was clear today, while the sun shined brightly between the small white clouds.

It was in the morning, and everything seemed nice around this area. Small sounds of bird sang to the sky, and leaves held drops of water on them.

Everything did seem to be a nice start of the day. Or some people thought so.

"AARGH!"

…

A long moment of silence got beaten by another loud noise. Then there was something that fell on the floor with a thud. Forget the 'something'. It was a '_someone'._

Someone fell on the floor, and it was the most stupidest way to fall off the bed. And it hurt… pretty much.

With arms spreading out on the floor, the left leg still on the bed and the right one on a pink plush bunny (which was _also_ on the floor), Hikaru was lying with his face flat on the fluffy carpet. It had a nice colour on it… It was _a pink fluffy carpet. _Slowly, the blanket he had slept with fell nice and neatly on top of him. It covered the upper part of his pyjama-covered torso, which was now lying and wriggling underneath the soft cover. He sighed in annoyance and pulled the blanket off immediately.

"Damned bunny!" he snapped angrily and grasped after the plush, throwing death-glares at it with true irritation.

"What's the deal of these _trips-over-from-bed-things!"_ He shouted at the innocent looking bunny.

It still hurt very much, because the fluffy carpet wasn't enough to soften the landing. At least not after Hikaru's point of view of "the slow motion fall", which kept repeating in his morning routines day by freaking day. It was a stupid dramatic way to fall off the bed. Just whee-freaking-tastic...! Someone was definitely playing it over again, and it played every time the teen was about to wake up from his peaceful sleep.

Will someone stop that part of the film over and over? It's annoying.

Hikaru blamed the bunny. Yes, it's the bunny's fault. _That freaky innocent bunny! It's pink! Dang that colour!_

A pink sparkling background came behind the bunny… '_Aawww… so cute.'_

"Stupid usagi…" Hikaru muttered in irritation. His face twitched, as he stared at the pink object in his hands.

He tightened the grip on it. "I really want to rip you into pieces…" The redhead muttered with a dark voice, grinning the most wickedly smile that we've ever seen in this morning. The bunny was still looking adorable with sparkles all over it. "Darn it…" Hikaru mumbled in annoyance, hugging the plush close to him. "Good morning." A little smile crept on his lips, as he nuzzled into the soft fabric. It smelled like…

"Hmm… Smells like strawberry…" he told out of random and pulled back. "Soap powder?"

…

A couple of knocks came from the door and in a synchronized rhythm. The door opened up, as a pair of waitresses stood by the frame.

"Good morning, _Miss_ Hikaru." they said in unison. The teen who was sitting on the floor twitched by the 'Miss-word' (Please notice how they pushed on the _Miss_)

"Breakfast is almost done and already to be served."

'_Annoying twin-waitresses…'_ Hikaru hissed mentally, getting pissed again.

"Oh, if that's so…" he said and quickly covered his dark expression with a gentle face, smiling softly. His inner-self just wanted to throw knifes at those two.

"I'll be there in a minute."

The twin sisters bowed down and quickly left the room, synchronized as always.

The teen sighed tiredly, closing his eyes slightly. '_I better hurry up…'_

He opened his amber eyes again and stood up from the floor. The redhead lifted up his blanket, laying that big white fabric back on the bed. Then he took the pink plush and placed it beside his pillow. The teen stared at it for a moment, "Why do I still keep you?" he said out loud, though he did found it stupid to talk with a plush, when it's not even alive. He talked with it anyway.

"I guess that I will never know…" he sighed with lidded eyes, turning around towards the door.

The servant at the corridors cleaned up the places around, while drawing the curtains off.

They watched up to see the redhead passing them by and bowed one after another.

"Good morning, Miss Hikaru." the teen kept his cool. "Greetings." He greeted them back. He walked quietly and passed the last servant at the end.

Hikaru turned towards a room and walked inside of it. The door closed almost soundlessly as well, while the servants gave each other few glances.

They turned back to their cleaning.

Inside the bathroom Hikaru started to stare at the mirror with an annoyed look, as he clenched his hands on the brim of the washbasin.

"I am really getting tired of this…" he muttered under his breath, glancing at the hairpins on his head.

They were stuck onto his reddish hair. Oh THIS was going to be difficult...

He carefully peeled a hairpin off, and he peeled a hairpin off and peeled another one-…

"OW!" the teen rubbed on the hurt place of his head, as he stared at the hairpin It damn had some of his precious hair stuck on.

'_Remember to take hairpins off, before going to sleep…' _Hikaru noted to himself, twitching with narrowed eyes.

He didn't remember why he had so many of them on his head! Why was it now?

Anyway, he always wondered why he lived his life like this. Was he supposed to live as a girl or in another way? He grimaced with a sort of strange grin. Maybe he should complain. He should definitely complain to his mother, when he was as-a-matter-of-fact **a boy.**

He shouldn't live like this, shouldn't wear dresses or skirts for common knowledge's sake! This was absolutely not normal for a boy to dress up as a girl.

IT'S COMPLETELY DUMB!

Well, his mother wanted a girl, not a boy. So that could somehow explain why he's dressing as a female. His dear kaasan, who wished to give birth to a pretty little girl, that she could buy dresses to, brush and fix her hair very nice and neatly, dress her up as one of those cute little dolls with old-fashioned dresses from the old-British time. Dear kaasan had dreamt of having a little girl, who's cute and pretty. And what did she get then?

_Weeeeeeeeeeell_…… not a girl to be truthful.

Anyway, since she didn't get a girl, Hikaru took the place as kaasan's little princess.

Yeah, that's right, dear kaasan's little cute princess………... how enjoyable.

Why him? Why Hikaru when it could have been others? Of all the people, he became the one cross-dressing through the entire time of up-growing. He's 15 now and have been wearing cute female wears ever since. He should really complain about this cruel life, but his kaasan won't listen to him.

Then how the heck will complaints help?

He sighed slightly, shaking his head. There's nothing to do about it, why did he even wonder about that again? Things were as they were, and he couldn't change them.

Live with it, and no more complaints, end of the topic.

"OW!" Hairpin number 5 got off. Now for the number six…

* * *

Okay, so now he's done with the bathroom and all. He turned towards the wardrobe, and heck there was a big door on it.

He sighed, staring annoyed at the well-made clothes of expensive fabrics.

His usual complain was: the clothes were for females.

He grimaced, picking out some few. "I really hate my clothes."

Then he pulled one of them on, dragging on it and made his leg getting inside the skirt. He breathed out deeply.

Great... now for the other leg to get inside as well.

"Hikaru princess, are you ready yet?" the teen stopped, twitching with his face uncontrollably.

That state had hit his nerves rather harshly.

He turned his head around shakily, smiling wickedly at the lady, as she stood by the door frame. "Kaasan…" she didn't winch, not noticing the deathful warning in his voice.

She smiled innocently at him, while he was being in his boxers, and only his boxers... trying to get the dang skirt on. "Get out… of my room."

Mrs. Hitachiin grinned, but the smile on her beautiful features weren't friendly at all.

Hikaru knew what was coming, and he didn't like it. Never did before.

"Let me help you with that, dear."

The door closed.

From the outside at the corridors we could hear how door locked with a simple 'click!'.

Pure silence came, and then followed by a horrified scream.

"Calm down, Hikaru!"

The lady held her 'daughter' firmly on the place, because he was kicking, pushing and wiggling his way off from her.

"It wouldn't be a pain, if you just cooperate with me!"

But the fear in his eyes didn't change, nor the dreadful expression. "Not with the laces, kaasan, not them-!"

_Whack!_

…

"Now, will you listen to me and do as told?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked in a dark tone, glaring down at the teen, which was now lying on the floor in a twisted way.

"That's child abuse…" he said hoarsely, but shut his mouth up immediately, noticing the look in his mother's eyes.

"I do." He replied shortly in defeat.

"Good!" she smiled cheekily.

* * *

"So, which hairstyle do you want for your hair?"

No reply came from the teen.

"Hikaru, which one?"

"…"

She sighed deeply, brushing through his reddish hair.

Hikaru was pissed. With a good reason.

His eyes were glaring sharply into the huge mirror in front of him, as he sat on a comfy chair with his mother standing behind him.

"It's too bad…" Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed, frowning sadly.

"I must say that I don't like you hair in that length."

"Like I care." He muttered in annoyance.

The lady behind his back twitched with irritation, but held it back.

She brushed his hair further, "I think it was nicer before, long and all."

"Well, I don't." he deadpanned, crossing his arms. "It was annoying."

He liked it better now, short and light, not long and heavy to carry.

It was also because his mother couldn't do anything much to his hair, which was a good thing for the teen. He hated it.

He hated everything that was so damn feminine, so girly, so not for boys.

And yet! He was stuck to all these things in this freaking flowery and girly world! His room was girly, which he sometimes got nightmares of. Every damn piece of his things was for girls, females, the opposite sex. At least he didn't have any interest in those hobbies the girls had. You know... like looking in magazines, make-ups, cute stuffs they usually would squeal of, hot looking guys (He's a guy too), or whatever else there could be.

"I still liked it better when it was longer." His mother frowned again, more childish than before.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, turning the head towards her grumpy face.

"A month has passed, and you're still upset about that?"

The mother sighed, "Well, what's done is done. Can't do anything about it."

'_She'll just come up with it again tomorrow…'_ the red-haired thought in annoyance, his eyes lidded and his face twitching.

'_She'll never quit.'_

"Oh, by the way Hikaru…" She remembered and stated.

The teen blinked with his eyes, watching at the mirror.

He saw his mother smiling softly.

"Someone's coming today, so you better prepare to wear more proper clothes later on."

"Not again…" he sighed in annoyance, but he wondered why she suddenly was so calm.

She looked peaceful.

He shook his head fiercely, grabbing after his mother's hand.

"Give me that brush! I can handle my hair by myself!"

* * *

"HI-KA-RU-CHAN!"

Said teen lied down the book he had held close up to his face, as he watched dryly at the female in front of the table.

His eyes looked with boredom in them.

The girl just smiled with a wide grin on her face.

Hikaru lidded his amber eyes, "What?" he snapped.

The tone in his voice showed how indifferent he was to the fact that Renge had something for the redhead. Or she would tell what news she had received.

The girl turned away, coughing some words out, "Scary! Face!"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, shutting the book and lied it down on the desk.

He responded to her, as he tried to keep his voice low, "What is it, Renge?"

Renge smiled then, turning the face back at the red-haired.

She held her hand close to the side of her cheek, whispering, "You see, I was wondering if you could tell me some few things I want to know. Is that bothersome for you?"

The teen in front of her twitched with his face, he cleared his throat before replying. "Depends on what it is."

"Well…" she turned the look towards the side, glancing from the corner of her eyes.

"One of them is about a guy, who's coming to this city. He's going to perform a show in the next month."

Hikaru gave her a face, "Your point?" he asked, while blinking once or twice at the female.

"The point is that he's my friend from France, and he wanted his old pals from this country to see his show, which _does_ mean it's including me."

The girl sighed heavily, as her head hang downcast in gloom.

She looked up at the redhead again, begging with her eyes.

"Please, Hikaru! Will you come to the show with me?" The girl begged with her hands clutched together, eyes sparkling with expectation.

"…" Hikaru stared at her, his face stoic.

"No." he deadpanned her rudely.

"Wait! You didn't hear why!" Renge complained to him, as the redhead started to open his book and lifted it up to his face again. She pushed the literature down. "Listen!" Renge raised her voice, and the other people around them shushed in annoyance. "Sorry...!" she whispered while sweat-dropping, lifting a hand in apology. She turned back at Hikaru, talking in a lower tone. "I asked you because he gave me two tickets, so I could bring a friend of mine with me. So, I sort of hoped you would say 'yes' to this."

The redhead pulled the book away from her grasp, lifting up to his face again. "Why didn't you ask Haruhi instead?" he replied to her, as he turned to the next page.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't." she retorted back, and Hikaru twitched in annoyance by the state.

"Sorry, I can't help you." He ended harshly. Renge grabbed after his shoulders.

"Please! I'm begging you!" the female shook the red-haired fiercely, as Hikaru made an indifferent expression on his features.

"This is the first time I'm asking a favour from you!"

The teen gave a strange smile to the female. "Oh really?" he asked, while he started to remember all those times she had asked for some help from him.

As he remembered the consequences of them, he regretted that he even would agree to her requests in the first place.

"Please, Hikaru-chan?" she begged pathetically, her eyes huge with sparkles. The boy narrowed his own ones.

W_hy must he be so gentle at times like these?_

"I'll see if I can." He stated dryly, turning back at the book. '_It's better to say this, than dealing with her idiotic non-stop sparkles.'_ And he hated sparkles that much.

The girl shined up, "Really?!" she blinked her eyes with a look of expectancy.

Renge tackled him in a hug, and the redhead was almost strangled as he grimaced in pain.

"SANKYU, HIKARU-CHAN!"

The people shushed them again, more annoyed than before. "Sorry!" the two of them apologized lowly.

Hikaru shoved the girl away from him, throwing irritated eyes at her. "Don't attack me like that ever again, we haven't agree anything yet!" he snapped, but as low as he could.

He glared at the light brown-haired girl, "And stop calling me '_Hikaru-chan'_ already, how many times did I say this!"

"Since the first time we started to speak with each other." Renge pointed out, raising a finger upwards.

"And did you ever listen?"

"No." she replied shortly.

Hikaru hit his face in the middle of the book, sighing in irritation.

He kept repeating to himself mentally, while running the hand through his reddish hair.

'_I do not punch her, I do not punch her, I do not punch her…'_

"Oh yeah, the second thing I was about to ask. Why are we at the library?" Renge asked the teen, blinked with her eyes. Hikaru stared at her with lidded eyes, as his face was glowing red from the hit he gave himself. Yes, they were in fact in one of the main libraries in the city, reading and searching after some books. But didn't she remember that? The redhead closed his eyes…

"ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A RETARD?" he threw the book fiercely towards her, slamming on her face and making her collapse on the floor hardly.

Renge twitched in pain. "That… hurts…" she managed to say with her aching voice. Hikaru ran a hand down at his face, exhausting the irritation out in a deep sigh. The girl made her way back up, clutching her hands on the table, as she pulled herself up to her standing again.

"Why did you hit me?" she asked calmly, and moved her face close to Hikaru's. Both of them glared at each other.

Hikaru took another book to his hands, "I just had to. Kinda felt like doing it." He turned his head to look down in the book, letting the girl deal herself.

The peoples stayed quietly. Either was it because they were tired to even deal any further with those two, or they could possibly be afraid of Hikaru's aggressiveness. Well, Hikaru didn't know which reason it may be, but he still wouldn't care.

"Why do you read those books, anyway?" Renge asked with knitted brows. _Heck, she's recovering fast…_

The redhead turned the look up. "I'm not allowed to read?" he responded with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged on her shoulder, while having her eye half-lifted as well. "Never thought you were interested."

Hikaru laughed inwardly. She's right… he's not interested in books and surely can't get himself to read them by free will. He just didn't have anything else to keep his attention from the irritating girl, or else she would notice how much he tried to ignore her.

"Sorry for asking you to come." A voice interrupted Hikaru's thoughts, as a brown-haired female came towards the two teens.

She placed the books she held down on the desk, the one which Hikaru and Renge sat by.

Renge turned towards Haruhi, flashing a bright smile. "No problem about that!"

The reason to why Hikaru and Renge were here was because of Haruhi. (Their third member of their gang, or whatever they were called at school)

She had asked them to come with her to this enormous building, which was filled with a big among of books. Obviously, she wanted to come here, something about lending books. But for what reason? Well, she never told what they were for, but Hikaru shrugged the wondering off. He's careless as he always had been.

After Haruhi got got the books she needed from the library, they started to walk around the city, just pacing around peacefully. Or Hikaru thought they would.

"Haruhi, look at this!" Renge grinned slightly, as she pointed at something which had caught her sight fully.

The redhead twitched in annoyance, as he also got pulled by the female.

Suddenly, the day had become a shopping spree. Whee. Oh how the teen, who was the only boy of three, felt like hitting himself at something painfully hard.

Shopping wasn't the most joyful thing he knew, as he muttered some few words. Or more like swears…

The redhead didn't quite pay attention to what was happening around him, just replying with some grunts and nods.

Nope, he didn't pay any attention at all.

Suddenly, the two females stopped their tracking, turning the heads towards Hikaru.

The redhead noticed then Renge's expression, as it somehow changed.

She grinned at him rather strangely.

He blinked. Then he began to grimace a face.

'_This couldn't be too good…'_

"Hikaru-chan, we think you should try some of these!" the female stated, as the brown-haired girl lifted up some clothes with the other girl.

Hikaru stared hardly at the fabrics, twitching nervously.

_Why always with the laces?_

He shook his head fiercely, making an 'X' with his arms. "No way in hell. I won't put them on." he said, while he took a glance at the fluffy-kinda dress. He grimaced in disgust, as he wondered why he always saw that dang colour at whatever place he was.

_Why does it have to be pink?_

"But we thought you would look cute with them on." Renge still held her psychopathic grin on, which caused Hikaru to gulp a little.

"Pink suits you, as you should have known already."

He still refused, objecting her.

Hikaru turned around, back-facing the females.

"I'll go and take the train home, enjoy your shopping spree." He said quickly, and started to walk away.

"Hold on!" Renge grabbed after him from behind, holding on the back of his collar.

She smiled wickedly, as Hikaru had lost his calmed expression. A horrified one came as a replacement.

While the girl laughed loudly in evilness and dragged Hikaru towards the fitting room, Haruhi just stared at them with lidded eyes.

She sighed heavily, not really knowing why she would cooperate in this.

Oh well, she had nothing else to do. Somehow she had fun. It was fun to watch the misery of their friend, Hitachiin Hikaru.

She blinked in realization . Just how evil could she get? Renge's worse than her.

Though there was screams and yells inside the big store of female wears, Hikaru had one sentence in his mind. And it kept echoing his brain off.

'_Could it get more damned, this freaking messed-up life?!'_

* * *

Well, so I guess there isn't so much to say.

See ya' then at next chapter then. (Hopefully...)

_- Kunisaki_


	3. HIS BLASTED TWIN

_Kyoudai_

Author: Kunisaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's note: I'm really tired right now... but anyways, here it is! The next chapter.

* * *

"Oh, JOY!" She laughed in happiness, while she was spinning around in the street with her two friends; they just followed right behind her.

"There were so many costumes in that store! I almost couldn't pick one out of all those clothes! They were just gorgeous, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled to the girl, sweat-dropped by the silliness of their friend, Renge.

"Of course." She replied back, and the two girls turned the heads towards the third member. "What do you think, Hikaru-chan?" Renge asked the redhead - her and Haruhi's eyes blinked in puzzlement at the teen, when they saw something strange about him.

Hikaru was less in efforts of trying to look fine – actually, he didn't try at all, not when he was really humiliated by the last scene in the female-store, so how could he!? His head was hanging downcast, and a huge gloom was upon his entire being. The cross-dresser was almost tripping over his feet all the time, and his face was sort of pale like a ghost.

"Eh, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked unsurely, reaching out a hand towards him.

She stopped when the redhead murmured some few words under his breath, but her ears caught every word clearly.

She jerked herself aback, as a strange smile crossed over Hikaru's mouth.

"I wanna murder something right now…" the redhead laughed lowly and wickedly on the same time, and the girls took a step backwards.

Hikaru continued on with his murderous talking, while Renge poked on Haruhi's shoulder. "Ne, Haruhi... Hikaru-chan doesn't seem to be well." The brown-haired sighed, why was she here now? Maybe she shouldn't have asked them to come after all. The red-haired suddenly busted out laughing, causing the female to yelp as high as they could.

There was a pause before Hikaru sighed deeply into the air, running the hand through his hair. "Ah, well... What now?"

He blinked at his two female friends, his eyes staring blankly – "What's the matter?"

Haruhi and Renge shook their heads rapidly, "Nande mo nai!" they said in unison, smiling nervously to him.

The red-haired raised his eyebrow, a question mark above his head.

They all stood still in their positions in a while, until Hikaru scratched the back of his neck and sweat-dropped in realization.

"Oh... I was scary again, right?" he asked them, and they nodded slightly.

One of them exampled the tiny amount of scariness with her fingers. "Just a bit, Hikaru, Just a bit." She laughed nervously.

"My bad." The redhead grinned to them, "I'm sorry."

...

...

"That was seriously freaking me out." Haruhi exhausted a deeply breath, holding her up by her hand planted on a wall.

Renge scratched her cheek a bit, "I don't understand why you don't like dresses, when you're a girl. It's sort of strange..."

Hikaru face-slapped himself, thinking about how stupid that girl was – "Not every girl likes dresses, I'm just... different."

"But what about all the other things that you refuse to do? Are you hiding something?" the redhead's face got paler, as he twitched the corner of his lips upwards. He shook his head rapidly – no, no, no, no, NO! They must not know his secret! Kami, if that happened, what would his kaasan say? Further, what would she do?! He gulped in displease, he couldn't tell them he was a guy and not a girl.

"Renge," Haruhi warned her, trying to get the girl to zip her mouth. "We don't talk about it, okay?"

"But I'm too tired of it, Haruhi! I want to know what it is!" the girl exclaimed, her palms on each of her hips.

She pointed a finger out at the redhead, while Hikaru just rolled his eyes, not wanting to think about it.

"Hikaru-chan! Tell me what it is, NOW!"

"Yada." He deadpanned right away.

"Come on!"

"No way that I would."

"You have to tell me!" Renge yelled at him, while she grabbed after his upper arms and shook him constantly.

"Please! Pretty please! I won't tell anybody, not even Haruhi – so, pleasseeee??" She begged on, her hands holding tightly on each other.

"You do notice that she's right behind and is currently listening to every word you said, right?" the redhead pointed out, while his eyes were half-lifted and his expression totally indifferent.

"So what?" Renge twitched in annoyance – Haruhi leaned her forehead on the wall, sighing heavily.

"I'm used to be left out anyway..." she mumbled, while a cloud was getting over her head.

...

"NO, WE'RE DIDN'T MEAN IT! WE'RE SORRY, HARUHI!" the two other quickly apologized, shooing the cloud away.

"We were just joking, right Renge?" Hikaru laughed weirdly, as he clapped a hand on the top of Haruhi's head.

"Yeah of course, Hikaru! It was just a joke, ne?" Renge laughed with him, and clapped her hand on the brown-haired's shoulder.

Haruhi sighed slightly, not knowing why they were acting like this.

"You guys are weird..." she knitted her brows, her eyes lidded. "What are you sorry for?"

...

...

...

"Ah... Never mind then." the two teens replied to the brown head, sweat-dropping a bit.

There was a reason why he couldn't tell them. He was a boy after all, and he couldn't just tell them that.

What reason of dressing as a girl or pretend to be the opposite sex was in it, if he told his friends?

No one knew his was a boy, not his friends, not the school, not the people around – practically no one in this -BEEEEEP!- world.

Damn this life...

And if he did tell, he wouldn't know how to explain it.

_-Imagination-_

_Hikaru was jumping around in his school uniform and the skirt was swaying smoothly with the breeze. The redhead made an adorable smile, as he started to tell his BIG secret. "Hey everybody! I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and guess what? I'm actually a GUY dressing as a school girl! Am I not cute?" _-inset typical school girl pose here_- Hikaru smiled gentle as sparkles came around him, and a pink background came behind. People were staring at him with huge eyes, exclaiming – "EH!?"_

Hikaru dropped his jaw, and then he shivered all over his body in disgust.

Never would he do such a girly pose – why did he even imagine _that_ in the first place?!

"Oh yeah, isn't it today that your brother is coming over at your house?" Hikaru turned the look at Haruhi when he heard the words from the brown-haired female.

"Huh? Oh, I guess it is." He answered indifferently, scratching his neck a bit.

Renge, as positive as she always was - "But that's great!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face, "You're finally going to see him!"

Hikaru sighed slightly, "Yeah, sure." The redhead just started to walk further on the streets, his palms resting on the back of his head. Today he was going to meet his brother... yeah, that was going to be enjoyable. He didn't even know how he was, or what kind of guy he was.

"Say, why don't we celebrate it? For Hikaru to finally meet his brother!"

"Sounds good." Haruhi replied, grinning a bit in amusement.

And the redhead just twitched in annoyance, "Whatever."

"I wonder how he is... probably look a lot like Hikaru-chan!"

"Well, he is my twin..." he replied in a mumble.

The only things Hikaru knew about him were that his brother was a very, very clever person. His kaasan always told him how great his otoutou was at school, about his grades and his rank on top list. He was always one of the best students, and could many things that others found impossible. Dear kaasan should hold a party for him, yeah that would be splendid! A huge party for how NERDY his brother was. He was such a nerd, kaasan's little clever boy.

Hikaru had never seen him since he was... five years old? 10 years had passed since, and he only knew that they were identical twins – so... they had the same faces. If there should be any the thoughts about his twin, then Hikaru thought he was **freaking lucky.** He didn't have to wear dresses, how great! That's was so unfair, and the redhead felt even more pissed.

His brother was such a damn lucky bastard. Man, how Hikaru suddenly was annoyed of thinking about him. Actually... he _hated_ him. _And the brother-level has reached its low..._

"Hikaru-chan?" a hand waved in front of his face, causing him to jerk backwards.

"W-what?" the redhead snapped back, but clapped on his mouth immediately - though it was a bit late to hold the tone down. "What is it?" he asked aggravated, annoyed of the previous topic he had in his mind.

"What's the matter with you?" Renge asked back, also getting irritated of Hikaru's actions. "It looks like you're mad at something. You don't want to tell why again?"

"It's not the same thing." Hikaru shot back, walking faster on the sidewalk.

"Then what?" Renge followed him in the same speed, getting up next to him.

"Does it matter?" the redhead raised the speed, and the girl did the same thing.

"I wouldn't askn you then!"

"Oh boy..." Haruhi watched them, while sweat-dropping. "Not again."

The two teens continued on with their feet, until they started to run faster and faster - Haruhi could hear the angry voice of her red-haired classmate and the irritating one from the light brown-haired female.

"STOP FOLLOWING, FREAKING PESSIMIST!!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE TOLD ME!!"

--

"Any reply yet?"

The boy sighed heavily, his head hanging downwards.

"Nope, not yet." He answered the other boy beside him, pushing his glasses back again.

The other male watched the sky for a second, feeling the cool breeze through his blond hair. He turned the look back to the boy, grinning a bit at him.

"Have you called your mom then? You know, to give her a notice of your arrival?"

The boy with the old fashioned glasses watched up at the blond-haired, slowly nodding with his head.

"Yeah, I did." He responded shortly – he wasn't that kind of person, who spoke the most; rather the one ignoring the people around him.

The blond putted his hand upon his chin, nodding at the three words that came out of the glass-character's mouth.

"Ah, soka... How did she sound like?" he asked him once again; he was always curious enough to ask a lot of questions.

"Was she happy? Annoyed? Or like, _'we'll be glad to see you at last!'_"

The boy beside him chuckled a bit, grinning a smile; "Well, sort of. She was kinda excited." He sighed slightly into the air, scratching his neck a bit. "I told her that she didn't have to pick me up from the station though."

"So, you're more like the independent type?" The blond head wondered out loudly, as he sat lazily on the bench he shared with the other boy.

"Or do you want to be independent?"

He got a grimace from the glass-character, "What kind of question is that? I mean, of course I want to be independent, but it's not the point in this conversation."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want her to pick me up, that's it."

The blond-haired narrowed his eyes in confused, raising an eyebrow at him. "You do realize that it doesn't answer the question correctly. I don't really get you."

Then other teen face-slapped himself, getting slightly annoyed.

"I don't need a drive." He responded firmly, his hand gliding downwards on his face.

"Are you planning to take the bus?" the blond stared at him blankly, blinking with his eyes.

"No." The other boy deadpanned, causing the blond head to get even more confused.

"Taxi then?"

"No."

"The train or the metro?"

"No."

There was a pause before the blond-haired sweat-dropped at the replies his got from the boy.

"Then how do you plan to get home?"

The other teen turned the look towards the other side, mumbling out - "It's not my home, Tamaki. I still live in Kyoto, remember?"

Tamaki sighed deeply, running the hand through his hair. "Hai, hai – if you say so..."

But he wondered why the teen didn't want his kaasan to pick him up, so as to why he refused to take any transportation to get him over to his house. It was... odd. But his friend was an odd fellow. Then something clicked on his brain, and his violet eyes were blinking rapidly, his head lifting the look towards the sky above.

Tamaki turned the eyes back at the teen. "No way... Could it be... that you don't want to go?"

The other stared blankly, not blinking the eyes once. "...Nani?"

And then the blond head's mind was finally clear, he finally understood the other boy.

"I get it now... You don't want to go over to your kaasan, because you don't even like her!"

The boy dropped his glasses, quickly pushing them up again. "Wait, I didn't say that!"

"Of course, why didn't I realize it before? You didn't want to move from your otousan, because you like him better. That's why you said to her that she didn't have to pick you up - you're planning to run away!"

...

"Where in the world do you get those ideas from?" the teen beside him asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, my dear best friend! I'll help you with your little plan." Tamaki stated firmly with his hand clapping on the boy's shoulder.

"I shall take you to my house then! you can stay there as you're pleased to."

The teen widened his eyes, "Are you serious?! You don't think that-?"

"I said that I'll help, right?" the blond smiled brightly at him, but he just shook his head in disagree.

"That's not the point either! I said to you that I don't need a drive!"

"But that's weird. Do you want to walk instead?"

"Yes! DO'H!"

"You seriously want to walk by your feet!?" Tamaki asked in disbelieve, that was so shocking.

Why did his friend want to walk, when he could get a driver to take him home?

It didn't make any sense.

"Well, it is healthy to use your legs, right?"

"But, isn't your house too far-off? It's going to take a long time." Tamaki couldn't understand it; he was getting concerned of the teen.

The boy shrugged on his shoulder, not really caring about how long it would take for him. "I'm fine with that, I prefer to walk anyway."

"What about your suitcase? And all the other stuffs you bought with you?"

"I'll carry them; no one else is going to."

Tamaki narrowed his violet-coloured eyes, sweat-dropping - "That's a difficult way to escape, Kaoru... you know that?"

Kaoru took his glasses off, polishing them with a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

"Dakara Tamaki, I didn't say I was planning to 'escape', when did I anyway?"

"But... why don't you want your kaasan to pick you up then?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate her motherly love to me; it's just the car I don't want to get inside of."

...

"Whatever, you're coming with me anyway!" Tamaki finally decided, and Kaoru fell off the bench with sweat-drop.

"I said I wasn't running away!" the redhead yelled at him in irritation – did Tamaki even get it?!

"Yeah, I know that." The blond responded to him, "I just thought about that you could stay overnight at my house, what do you think?"

Kaoru stared, and stared – "No. No way, Tamaki."

"Come on, Kaoru! It'll be fun!"

"I can't, I have to get over to the mansion!" – _'Why did I even say yes to stay until his driver came?'_ the red-haired grimaced in annoyance, rising up from the bench and grabbed after his rucksack and suitcase. "I'm leaving now; you don't need me to stay here, when you can take care of yourself already."

"But **you** can't." Tamaki stated out, causing the boy to stop his tracking.

"You know that it was the reason to why I asked you in the first place, right?"

Kaoru turned around to face him again, his eyes watching seriously.

"I'm not a child anymore."

"You said the same thing, before you got into an accident."

The redhead clenching his hands tightly, but his face remained emotionlessly. "It wasn't my fault."

Tamaki shook his head slightly, rising up from the bench as well.

"I didn't say that either. I just don't want my best friend to lie around half-dead at the street, and bleed his blood out. You scared me last time."

Kaoru let his glasses reflect in the sunset light, hiding his eyes behind them.

He tightened the grip on his rucksack with his right hand, "Can't we just forget it already? It's been 8 years now."

The blond male sighed once again, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I suppose... But these things can't possibly be forgotten, or get rid of. I was just worried if something like that happened again."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at him, "Oh please... Stop trying to be all that sweet and caring. It's not like you to do that sort of things towards guys."

"Ah... But it did work a bit, right?" Tamaki grinned at the red-haired with a bright smile, bowing down in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I was so dashed by your caring words."Kaoru said with a sarcastically tone, "My gayness is really loving you for that."

"But Kaoru, you ARE gay."

...

"And?"

Tamaki stood quietly for a moment, and then watched up again. "Does your kaasan know?"

Kaoru blinked at him a bit, "Know what?"

"That you're gay?"

That hit some of Kaoru's nerves, and the redhead became pale on his face. He hadn't thought about that, what would his mom think about him of she knew? That her son was homosexual? He answered in a shaky voice; "Actually, well... No, she doesn't."

"Does anybody from the mansion know that you're gay?"

"If my mom doesn't, then they wouldn't either."

There was a pause between the two of them, until Tamaki lifted his head up smiling to the redhead before him. "Then sleep over at my house, okay? That's the one thing we can come further to."

"But, are you sure that it's fine?"

"Yeah, sure! You wouldn't do anything, because you're simply not into me, right?"

"Oh, right..." Kaoru chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his neck.

Maybe it was a bad idea, but he couldn't face his mom yet, not with such a shocked state he was in.

"Why not then? I guess it won't hurt."

Tamaki's smile went wider by the reply, his face becoming brighter – "Great! And just in time with my driver, let's go Kaoru!"

Kaoru gulped heavily, his face ever so pale.

"You know what? I would rather stay here for the night." He replied nervously and turned around, but Tamaki just grabbed after his collar and dragged him inside the limo, totally forgetting that his friend disliked cars.

"Don't worry, he won't bite!" the blond reassured him, pointing at his chauffer at the front seat.

"Dakara, it's not the driver, it's the caaaAAAAARRR!!" and the limo drove off, while Kaoru screamed the rest of the drive.

That was until his lungs couldn't take it anymore and he fainted - Tamaki tried to wake him up in panic.

--

"Ah, is that so?"

The lady nodded slightly, listening to every word that came out from the opposite side of the line. She replied with grunts and said few 'yes's, her eyes closed for a moment. Then they shot wide open, "What? But, how come?"

Long explanations… it took 5 or 10 minutes before she sighed, "Fine then, but when will he get here? Hopefully, not too long."

The servants peeped behind the entrance of the mansion's phone room, curious to know what their Lady was talking about, and whom it would be.

"Well… not quite, but we're fixing it. Well, he can't share a room with his twin, he'll have to take the guest room then… No, I mean it."

"Who is Milady talking with?" one of the twin-waitresses asked, both of them blinking at the butler on the other side.

"I do wonder," The butler replies in whisper, his hand underneath the chin; "but something tells me that it's a certain one."

"We've already talked about this, haven't we? No, I'm not-... Would you listen for a moment!?" the lady almost yelled into the phone, starting to get very irritated. "Listen, let's not talk about this and consider about him instead…. Alright then, make sure that he calls. Right, thanks."

Mrs. Hitachiin hung up the phone, placing back to the desk.

She exhausted a sigh, as she sat herself down on a chair with her hand running through her hair.

"Gees, why do we always fight each other? Even on the phone…"

"Milady," the butler called up, causing her to turn around and look at the three servants.

"Excuse us, but today is the day your son is arriving. We were wondering if we should start the preparations yet."

The lady smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I guess there is no need to." she turned towards the window, watching outside at the ground underneath.

"Let's wait until my boy calls me."

The three servants blinked at each others, turning back the eyes at Mrs. Hitachiin.

The front opened up by an exhausted redhead, as he sighed out tiredly and walked inside the house. Miss Hitachiin smiled when she heard the door close, and she stood up immediately from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Hikaru, my dear daughter - welcome home!" she welcomed the redhead with open arms, while taking steps down at the stairs.

Hikaru watched his kaasan with a blank face, wondering why she suddenly acted like this.

"Kaasan, what's the matter?"He asked with a raised eyebrow – the lady caught him in a hug, as she nuzzled into the top of his hair.

Hikaru stood quietly, grimacing a face in confusion. This was definitely weird... and suspicious - "Kaasan?"

"Right on time, my princess! I was just going to show you my new collection of spring dresses!" the lady giggled happily, but Hikaru stared in horror, as his eyes widened and his mouth gaping.

"No way!" he yelled angrily at her, trying to get out of her grasp.

"I've already wore a lot of those blasted dresses with the freaking laces for today! I don't want to see any of yours, kaasan!"

"Nonsense! You'll just love them, I know that for sure!" Mrs. Hitachiin said with a bright smile, dragging her daughter up at the stairs.

"I got a really cute one, it'll perfectly suit you!"

Hikaru gulped heavily, afraid to see what the dress looked like.

He sighed, mumbling in annoyance; "Man... I hate my fucking life..."

* * *

Ah well, we got a scene with Kaoru, that's great. And Tamaki was also in! Just so you know, Tamaki is in the same age as Kaoru. Hikaru hates his brother... well, he got a reason to why.

See you next time.

_- Kunisaki_


	4. LET'S GET PREPARED

**Kyoudai**

Author: Kunisaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Author's note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this chapter until now. I sure hope it's okay?

Well, please enjoy reading it!

* * *

The teen groaned in tiresome, hugging his pillow and nuzzled into the soft fabric.

Something noisy prevented him from getting back into sleep, and the noise became louder for each step.

_'Stupid clock... stop talking already.'_

The redhead shut his eyes up, remembering that his clock couldn't talk like humans could.

- Most because clocks did not talk or walking around inside his bedroom.

"God morning, Hikaru-chan!" Renge half-shouted with a large smile on, as Haruhi waved a hand to the redhead. Hikaru twitched his face in a grimace. Apparently, his two 'best' friends seemed to like to pay a visit in the Hitachiin's mansion, and they seemed to smile brightly to him... despite that suspicious aura above them, this would be a normal and friendly visit.

"Great..." he sighed out in annoyance, as he pulled the covers close up to his face.

"Such a nice morning, don't you think?" the light-brown-haired female asked in a bright tone.

Hikaru grimaced at her, while scratching the back of his head messily. "Renge, may I ask you something first?" the red-haired looked tiredly at her.

"Sure, go on."

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?"

There was a pause that lasted a few seconds, until the girl smiled brightly at the teen. "Why, Hikaru-chan... We're here for a special reason of course."

Hikaru stared at Renge and Haruhi, before he dumped himself on the bed again. "Whatever... just leave and let me get some more sleep. It's too early in the morning."

The light-brown-haired grabbed after his shoulders, dragging the teen up to sit properly, so she could see his face again.

"So, did you see him? Did you? Did you?!" Renge moved her face closer to Hikaru, as the boy grimaced in displease.

"Would you stop making your eyes glitter like that?" Hikaru twitched the corner of his eye, seeing thousand of sparkles moving around inside the eyes of Renge's. "And who are you talking about?"

"Well, who else than your brother!?" The girl grinned at him.

"Go and look after him, if you want to." The redhead deadpanned again.

"Yada. You must know if he's here or not, so come with it."

"Are you sure? Searching after him might be fun. You wouldn't like to ruin the game, right? You better stop, while you can."

Haruhi watched the two arguing like always, Then her mind clicked, and she lifted her finger upwards. "Soka, your brother didn't come, right?"

Both of the arguing teens stopped.

Hikaru scratched his neck indifferently. "Yeah, I suppose..."

Renge's dropped her jaw in shock. "For real?!"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Yeah, for real. Now that you got your answer, are you sastisfied?"

"No." Renge squatted with her back fronting the two others, her finger drawing small circles on the pink fuffy carpet.

"Yare, yare..." Haruhi turned her towards Hikaru. "I guess she really wanted to see your twin."

Hikaru grimaced with lidded eyes, and then turned his head downwards to the side. "What's so special about him, anyway?" he pouted irritatedly in a mumble.

_'__How I hate hearing about that nerd almost every single day. Can't people just find something else to talk about?'_

"Renge," the redhead called the gloomy girl, twitching his face a bit. "If you really want to him see, you have to wait until next week."

The girl turned her head around, "Really?"

"Really." Hikaru nodded his head. He grimaced in disgust; "Stop making those eyes, they're shining too much."

Renge stood op on her feet again, still having glitter in her eyes. "Then... if I stop, would you tell me your BIG secret?"

...

"..." The redhead smiled brightly to Renge, suddenly changing his attitude to a brighter one.

"You know what? Your eyes seem to be really pretty today. And all those sparkles are really fitting you very-..."

"Ooi, chodo-! That was definitely a lie you just told." Renge shook the boy with her hands on his shoulder. The girl pouted, shaking the teen fiercely. "Mou! Come on, Hikaru-chan! You can't keep such important issues away from me!" Renge complained, while getting all tear-eyed by her cold friend.

The red-haired pulled her palms off. "Whatever. If you guys don't anything else to do, then please leave." Hikaru glared tiredly at the two girls in annoyance. Haruhi couldn't help but sweat-drop, sighing deeply out. Those two had their own way of expressing their friendship to each other. - Really weird ways...

The light-brown haired tugged on the blanket, "I thought you would remember, perhaps you have already forgotten?" Renge beamed a smile at his face, grinned wickedly as to keep the irritation back. The redhead raised his brow, until he hit his forehead in realization. "Oh, right... the concert."

"Exactly!" Renge changed her wicked expression to a brighter one.

Haruhi turned her face towards Renge, getting nervous of the girl. _'How can she just change so quickly? It's terrifying.' _She thought to herself, while breathing out a sigh. "I said that I would think about, didn't I?" Hikaru responded with a heavy sigh, still feeling the tiredness from the sleep. Haruhi threw the look at the redhead in disbelief – how could Hikaru be so freaking calm!?

Renge shook her head slightly; "Yeah you did, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Hikaru stared dully at her; "And that may be?"

The female grinned widely, "I'm glad that you'd ask."

She had something in her mind, which Hikaru couldn't figure out.

But since when did he understand the girl anyway?

The next thing; Renge pointed a finger at him, causing the boy to lift the head a bit. "Act like my _boyfriend_ since you already look like one."

**...**

**...HA?**

"Say what?" Hikaru stared dumbfounded at her. "Your boyfriend?" the redhead raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yup, that's the plan." The light-brown-haired girl nodded, still wearing her grin. "So, what do you say?"

"Oyasumi." The boy deadpanned, dragging the blanket over him with his back turned towards her.

The two girls glanced at each other at first, and turned back to the red-haired.

**...**

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Hikaru complained in pure horror, holding firmly on the sheets, while the girls tugged on the white blanket.

"MY KAASAN WON'T ALLOW IT!!"

"NOT IF WE KEEP A LOW PROFILE!!" Renge yelled back, as they fought each other with the blanket. "SHE WOULDN'T NOTICE ANYTHING!!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!? SHE'S NOT _YOUR_ KAASAN!!"

"The blanket's going to get torn apart, if we keep this going." Haruhi added dully, seeing how painfully the sheet was getting stretched. With one last tug, the blanket was pulled away from the bed. Hikaru could feel the cold air come crashing on him.

"H-HEY!" the redhead exclaimed in irritation. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"EEEIIKK!!" the hyper-girl shrieked, putting her hands on her cheeks. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!?" she pointed at the redhead, trembling and staring with a shocked expression.

Hikaru blinked at her, and then quickly embraced his chest. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" he asked with an annoyed expression, twitching his face in displease. He started to shiver, as he tried to embrace himself to keep some warm. "BESIDES, IT'S FREAKING COLD! GIVE MY BLANKET BACK!!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE TOLD ME WHAT THAT IS?!"

"Why are you guys yelling? I don't get it." The brown-haired girl sighed out, scratching the back of her neck.

Renge removed Hikaru's arms, staring right down on his chest. "That HAS to be the most oddest I've seen!"

"Well, that's..." the redhead mumbled with a sweat-drop.

"Where did you get that pyjama-shirt from!?" Renge asked in a shriek with glitters in her eyes, "It's too cute! Tell me, tell me! Where did you get it!?"

The teen sighed heavily. "My kaasan made it to me. So you can't buy it!" he smacked the girly alarm clock right on the light-brown head's face, shoving her away from. "Besides, you're too close!"

"Itai!" Renge rubbed on her face, and then glared at the redhead.

"Why do you always hit me without a reason?!" she shouted in irritation.

Hikaru twitched, "What are you talking about? I always got a reason, or else I wouldn't, BAKA!"

"Nani?! After my opinion, the IDIOT here is actually-!"

"Now, now - Let's just get back to the real subject here, okay?" Haruhi interrupted the fight by pushing herself between them, shoving them away from each other's face. "The _real_ reason why we're here, remember Renge?" the brown-haired stated and twitched a smile, while sweat-dropping in annoyance.

"Ah, soka..." Renge turned quickly her head towards Haruhi.

"Pardon me, Haruhi." she laughed awkwardly, scratching her cheek a bit.

"Anyways, -" she cleared her throat at first, and turned towards Hikaru.

She beamed a large grin. "- get some clothes on, 'cause we're heading out!"

The redhead raised his eyebrow. "Ha?"

* * *

The teen grimaced at the mirror, as he narrowed his eyes in uneasiness.

"Ano... Tamaki." His head turned around, facing the taller teen behind him.

Tamaki watched up, smiling brightly at his friend as ever.

"Yes?" the blond head replied, while his back was leaning on the wall.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?"

Tamaki's eyes went bright, followed up by his whole face. "Hey, not bad at all!" he responded with a grin, walking up to the teen beside the mirror. He putted his hand to his chin, examining with his head moving up and down. "It sure fits you, Kaoru." Tamaki beamed with a huge smile.

But that smile went off, once he felt a something forceful against his cheek, which caused him to land on his bottom rather hardly.

And the other teen went; "DON'T UNDRESS ME, WHILE I'M UNCONSCIOUS!! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU ALREADY!?" Kaoru's face went bright red by aggravation and embarrassment.

He screamed out; "TO THINK THAT YOU STILL WOULD-!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Tamaki's hand waved frequently in panic, his other his palm on where Kaoru's fist had collided on his face.

The red-haired twitched the corner of his eyelid in irritation.

- He couldn't believe it! After he had fallen unconscious inside that horrible car, Tamaki must have been trying to wake him. Though, it was always helpless to wake the redhead, once he had passed out, so the blond must have given up and just taking him inside the house. But he didn't have to take off his clothes just to dress him up with more fancy clothing!

He shivered his entire body - what the redhead found worse was in fact that he didn't even wake up, or even was the tiniest bit conscious.

That he didn't know anything about it until now was more unsettling for him.

Kaoru turned the head back towards the mirror, knitting his brows together.

The glass-character sighed, and then faced the blond-haired with narrowed eyes. "Why did you change my clothes anyway? They're not good enough for this place?"

"Gees, you really hit with a strong fist like always." The other teen stood up from the floor, trying to ease the burning feeling on his cheek. "Ah... no, that's not it."

"Then what?"

Tamaki grinned, "Well, I don't mean to be rude or anything... but I thought about taking you out on Friday night."

The other boy blinked, as his face went blank. "Taking me out?" Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blond turned the head to him, and then quickly shook it fiercely. "No, no! Not that kind of 'taking out'! It's not like a date, I reassure you that!" Tamaki chuckled out, his hands waving between the two teenagers. "But anyways, since something special that's gonna happen on Friday night, I thought about taking you with me."

Kaoru slowly nodded his head, "And... what's gonna happen on Friday night?"

The other male lifted his finger upwards, "A piano concert." Tamaki smiled brightly.

"A friend of mine came here to Japan from France a few days ago, and he invited me to see the concert on this week's Friday."

"Oh, and you want me to go with you, because he gave you two tickets?"

Tamaki scratched his neck a bit. "Well, yeah... basically." He admitted with a nervous smile.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me that instead of switching my clothes?"

"..."

The glass-character sighed, looking at himself on the mirror once again. The teen mumbled something out under his breath, which Tamaki wasn't sure of what. The red-haired tilted his head towards the side, his brow knitting. "Is my clothes really that bad?"

Tamaki sweat-dropped a bit, smiling with a weird smile. "Weeeell... most of your clothes are..." he grimaced, "Well, you don't really have anything that's on the fashion. For me, you look like a dead-boring bookworm."

"Well, thanks for insulting me." Kaoru stated harshly with his eyes narrowing sharply at the blond-head, who was now smiling brightly again. "But you know the reason why I don't go and buy fashionable clothes. It's not like I don't have any senses of fa-..."

"Hmm... something's off..." Tamaki mumbled out, not listening to the boy's rant.

Kaoru twitched his face, as the blond- head placed his hand to his chin.

Tamaki's mind clicked then, and his finger went upwards.

"AH SOKA!" he busted out in a yell, causing Kaoru to flinch from him with blinking eyes. "Maybe if I took these grandpa-glasses off-!"

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Kaoru yelled at him, as Tamaki grabbed after his glasses and took them off. "Give them back! I'm practically blind without them!"

...

"Tamaki?"

"..."

"Tamaki, are you still there?"

Kaoru blinked with his blind eyes, when the taller boy didn't answer him.

"Kaoru." The blond-haired stared at the teen with widen eyes, his mouth gapping.

"What?" the other boy knitted his brow, not being able to see a damn thing. "Something's wrong?"

Tamaki shook his head, but then realized that Kaoru was blind without those glasses, so shaking with his head was useless.

"N-no, it's just that... you look different." He stated out lowly, as Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, you look pretty good..."

...

"I don't know if I should be flattered." Kaoru deadpanned. "Why do you sound so unsure?"

Tamaki chuckled then; the glasses were still in his hands, as he held them in safety. Those glasses looked so fragile. "I practically have forgotten how you looked without your glasses." He admitted truthfully, and placed the glasses on a table nearby. "But I guess that's one reason to why you have them on."

Kaoru sighed a bit, "If they can protect me, then they're worth it." the smaller teen pointed out.

"Being popular sure is troublesome..." the blond-head chuckled again, while the other teen rolled his eyes. "Too bad you have to go through this..."

Kaoru fumbled with his hands on the table, trying to find his glasses. "I've told you before, Tamaki. It was my own decision." His hand found something that felt like somewhat fragile. The teen knew it was his glasses and took them on, being able to see again. "Besides, with these glasses on, I can walk freely around in the city without having people running after me."

Tamaki sighed slightly, taking out the clothes that were inside the fitting room. "Right, I get it... but so much worse wasn't it either."

The red-haired knitted his brows, "It's not like I enjoy hiding myself, I just-!"

"Hey, it's okay Kaoru!" the taller male dropped the clothes on the floor, as he waved frequently with his hands.

"I didn't mean it in that way-... AH!" The teen quickly bowed down and collected them again, sweat-dropping.

Kaoru chuckled at the blond-head's silliness, but a ringing cell phone stopped him though. "Oh, wait a second!" the redhead told his friends, as he moved towards the chair, which held his own boring clothes. He fished his cell phone up from his jeans' pocket, flipping it open and answered the call.

"Kaoru's speaking..." the redhead froze, when he got a reply. "D-DAD!?" Kaoru busted out with surprise, holding the phone tighter in his hands.

Tamaki's attention got caught by Kaoru's out-bust, slightly curious about what the redhead's father wanted to say.

"Y-you never called before! What? Yeah, I'm in Tokyo now... No, I haven't gotten to the mansion yet. I'm at Tamaki's house..." Tamaki watched his friend talking with his otousan, seeing him smiling gladly with the phone beside his ear. "Yeah, of course... Yup, I can't wait to see both mom and sis... Well no, Tamaki said he would take me out to see a concert with him, so I'm first getting over there till next week... Okay, see you later. Love you too, dad."

The blond-head couldn't help but smile. "Nice that he called you, aren't you happy?"

When he didn't get reply, his eyes started to blink once or twice at the quiet teen.

"Kaoru...? EH?!" he didn't expect to see his friend become a ghost, once the call had ended. "Ooi, Kaoru! Are you alright?!" the blond-haired shook the pale teen in panic.

The redhead snapped back from his ghost-mode, blinking with his eyes rapidly.

"T-Tamaki, I'm fine." Kaoru reassured the taller teen at once, telling him to take it easy and stop shaking him so much.

Tamaki breathed out in relief, "Don't startle me like that..."

"Sorry, I was just surprised." The redhead closed his eyes slightly. He sweat-dropped, while thinking inside himself; _'I seriously thought something bad happened, since my father hasn't called me by the phone before.'_

The door got knocked on, as a butler opened it and bowed down politely. "Obocchama, the important ordering is here."

Tamaki turned his head over his shoulder. "Ah! Arigatou!" the blond smiled and walked towards the butler, taking the small box in his hands.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" He turned over to Kaoru again with a bright grin plastered on. "Look what I got for you!"

Kaoru blinked at the small box in Tamaki's hand. "What's that?" the redhead asked curiously, pointing at the box.

Tamaki grinned; "A present of course."

"You bought me a present?" the redhead quirked his brow, "Why in the world would you buy me a present?"

"Mou... Keep talking like talk, and you'll never find a boyfriend."

Kaoru threw the look up with widen eyes, which blinked frequently in horror at the blond teen. "BOYFRIEND?!" Tamaki kept grinning at him, the box still in his palm. Kaoru shook; "WHY WOULD I NEED A BOYFRIEND!?" Did that mean-...?!

"You don't wanna?" Tamaki blinked with surprise, the grin falling off. "Kaoru are you-?"

"NO! That's not it! I'm totally fine being gay!" the redhead waving at his friend, having a nervous smile on his face. "It's just a bit fast th-..."

"Then, let's find you a boyfriend!" the blond interrupted, grabbing after the blank-looking teen and started spinning around with him. "Wait-... I got it!" Tamaki's face brightened up, as he dropped the redhead on the floor. Kaoru landed on his bottom hardly, his glasses were about to fall off. "The concert! There must be a lot of handsome gentlemen showing up, just waiting for a pretty guy like you!"

The red-haired twitched his face. Was that guy for real?!

"Don't you mean pretty _girls_ instead?" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, pushing his glasses back to it's position.

"We're gonna make you ready for the concert, a serious MAKE-OVER!" the blond-head stated out in a yell.

"And he's not listening..." Kaoru sighed out slightly with a sweat-drop.

Tamaki threw a finger at the teen, causing the teen to wince. "HITOTSU! To the shalon! FUTATSU! Fancy-cloth-shopping-!"

"Chodo-! Aren't you going too far!?" the red-haired rose up from the floor. "Tama-!"

"AND MITTSU!" Tamaki shouted, his finger placed on Kaoru's lips, making the redhead gulp. The blond grinned a smirk, which the other boy hadn't seen before.

"We'll go and buy something for your pretty eyes."

Kaoru couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at his best and only friend. _'He has already forgotten again...'_

He sighed a bit with his brows knitted.

"Dakara! Stop calling me pretty already!"

* * *

Please review?

:3

- Kunisaki


End file.
